Keyome Tasanagi
" To defend the light, you must first know the darkness. And must always be strong." Mishima.Kazuya.full.1396144.jpg Tekken kazuya t1 p2 by kajikokylance-d50xc2e.jpg Imvu name DarkKeyome Name Keyome Tasanagi Nicknames *Chairmen Tasanagi- ( Chairmen name and name to mostly all higher up figures. His 'Serious name') *Tasanagi- ( Name to most of his enemies.) *Keyo- ( Mostly called from close friends and family memebers.) *Maddog- (Street fighting name, nick name in the streets. Got from his younger days.) *The man killer- (ARK2 From the GMAF1) *Shadow Dog- ( ARK3 Overall Power in the Maru-Jieitai AKA the Dog Army, and Political Figure. ) *Mayor Tasanagi(( Ark4 After he took over the city and kiled the mayor.)) *President of the Kagemaru Zaibatsu (( Ark5)) Age 04/23/2117 *ARK 1: 18 *ARK 2: 19 *ARK 3: 20 *ARK 4: 21 *ARK 5: 37 Racial Ethnicity Japanese and African American Decent. ( His mother was African American and Cacausian) Height *(ARK1-3 )5'11 *ARK4- 6'0 Blood type O Weight 215 Clan & Rank *Clan: Kagemaru Clan *Rank: Chairman Occupation *Chairmen of the Kagemaru Clan *Leader of the Maru-Jieitai Thing's he'd say often *"...Dont be weak.." *" Your Weak, Less of a man.." *" You must be strong." *" Power is everything." Fighting Style Keyome was taught this fighting style during his training after the GMAF in Ark 2. '' Thunderous Boxing * This style iniates the great skills and knowledge of a boxer but overly enhanced Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Users of this ability posses great skill and knowledge in using their fists in combat and perform attacks such as uppercuts, jabs, crosses, hooks, short straight-punches, cross-counters, and half-uppercuts with great style and profound finesse.This style also is able to fight at incredible speed when fully using ones physical power or even faster when applied chi is inserted into the body to do so. able to strike an opponent in rapid succession that it could possibly kill them instantly. The attacks would possibility deliver painful and precise strikes also gaining kinetic energy produced through the speed of each hit ( AKA the Pusshu Baku or Push blast technique). One of he main moves within this style would be the '''Lightning thrust technique, which is When user is able to launch a single attack that hits its target multiple times. This could be a punch that hits the target ten times despite only throwing one punch but in order to do said move, one must channel enough Chi into their arm that could deliver the said blows to dismember an opponent. *Using the technique… to an oppoenet so “1 punch” could have been thrown out to the human eye and untrained eye. But in reality the strikes would add up to 10 hits or more in total. The user is also capable of executing defensive techniques in boxing include slipping, bobbing, blocking, covering-up, clinching, footwork, and pulling away.The user's arm(s) possesses immense physical strength capable of breaking strong material such stone or steel with their bare hands. using this style, the user can dodge bullets ( if seen), catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments, and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. Due to all of the agility training with the numberous amount of physically tasking work-outs. User with this style can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. with the movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. Punches The general base of the strikes in this style are simply meant to do one thing. Beat, the opponent, to a bloody pulp. Keyome's lack of training in the styles that he was taught at a young age has simply allowed him to make a morphed and deformed mixture of all the styles. Making a brawler type fighting style and with that his strikes strictly show this. When keyome uses his arms in this technique he utilizes the fact that he now has a powerful set of strikes that could kill an opponent with a few good hits to the head or hell maybe even one. His punches are wild and relentless but precise and focused one punch in this style could shatter bones, knock people around with ease depending how hard the strike is thrown or set out. 'Thunderous Counters' The ability to counter attacks enemies by using their own physical force against them in addition to the user's attack power. Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Not be confused with Power Echo and/or Power Reflection. User with this power can reverse the moves of opponents and attack with the user's own counter moves. This technique acts as a trump card against opponent with superior power and skill, as it turns the strength of such opponents against them. *'Cross-Counter Move' - After taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. *'Counter-Counter Move' - counter of a counter move by an opponent. *'Defense Counter Move' - for defense after the user is hit. *'Ocular Counter Move' - This version is a ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. *'Physical Counter Move' - Right before getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. *'Quick Time Move' - This slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. *'Vertigo Counter Mover- for flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body.' Weapon of choice *Dual 45ml pistols *Large light machine gun, name of it Unknown. Shoots 50 cal size bullet rounds. Hollow tips. *Katana: 4 feet in length, 3 inches wide in width, thick Oak wood along the handle and hilt of the blade with a antimantium center piece on the inside of it which holds it in place. Made from chromed Onyx stone steel with thick coating of Antimantium steel along the center piece. A family gift passed down when reached adult hood. *Anything he can get his hands on AUTOMAIL Automail limbs are gen erally made with a full steel skeletal frame layered with steel armor-plating to protect the various wires and intricate machinery inside; however, contemporary technological advancements have allowed certain Automail to be comprised of other materials such as carbon fiber, fiberglass, chrome, copper-nickel and aluminum alloys, so as to be less cumbersome and more durable than steel in abnormal conditions. On keyomes Automail the metal would be Onyx, and Antimantium within the interior of the Automail so that it would stay sturdy, so even the most devastating attacks like even a TANK running over it full speed would not shatter the object completely, so a full Challenger 2: 62,500 kg would going at 90 mph wouldn’t even destroy it. Now, on the exterior… it is pressured down, forcing it to gridlock with the outter covering of the other metals used and layers over the exterior as well so that it wouldn’t rust quickly. "Rusting" is a word which is reserved for iron oxidizing, but the other metals will also form oxides. There are many different kinds of steels, some which rust more easily than others. Stainless steel, for example, pretty much doesn't rust at all, but it has significant amounts of other elements, usually chromium and nickel, in it. This is what was used for the outer base mostly consisting of the stainless steel than the other metals listed. Aluminum is fairly resistant to damaging corrosion, but it forms a thin oxide layer very quickly, which makes a hard barrier to prevent further oxygen from coming in to interact with the remaining aluminum. This is one reason why aluminum is a favorite in structural coatings like aluminum siding on houses and aluminum screen doors -- they do not fall apart when they form a coating of corrosion, which will happen over the years the more he uses it. Keyomes automailed arm, was burned down to a dark cool metal mix much like how a sword is crafted. Once he pulled the arm out it was fully coated chrome black with a emerald glow. The red lava like marks near the lower arm simply indicates that he's healthy and able to move. And unlike other Automails... the Anti-freeze placed within the arm would work like a Cars air conditioning. Where as it would usually damage his arm if it was too hot, making it difficult to use because of the pain. Or if it was too cold, and the arms joints would lock up. The Anti-freeze would activate a small latch that allows its essence to pour out within the arm when abnormal temperatures are detected. This would quickly cause the arm to get accustomed to any and ever type of weather change. Within the arm. Mr. Hideo had added a filter within the shoulder plate. It's mostly operative like a computer there. He knew Keyome had a mission to do at the top. So he made sure that this arm would almost be everything he needed. Due to mostly everyone relying on technology. RAYS. UAV'S Airplane sonar's etc etc. Tracking made this easier for someone. But... Keyomes arm emits a shredding along the shoulder... that are much to thin for the human eye to see. The Filter within the inside of it has a generated shredder... that pulls in air, and then emits the air back out of it with small strips of aluminum in the small holes along his arm. It's much too quite for anyone to hear, and keyome probably doesn’t even have knowledge of it to this day. So basically his arm would work like a chaff grenade. Chaff consists of small aluminum strips that are specifically designed to confuse radar frequencies, and normally used by aircraft to fool missile radar. The individual strips are cut in such a way that they wreak havoc with radar's transmitted frequencies. The chaff grenade is a combination of a wide-dispersal system for such strips and an electronic jamming system similar in effect to a magnetic pulse; it fools most electronic devices in the current room, including security cameras, radios, and some types of UAV. Modern armed forces use chaff (in naval applications, for instance, using short-range SRBOC rockets) to distract radar-guided Missles from their targets. Most military aircraft and warships have chaff dispensing systems for self-defense. An Interconteintal Ballistic Missle may release in its mid course phase several independent warheads, a large number of decoys, and chaff. So with his arm... Keyome more than likely would never be scoped out on any kind of radar... making him invisible to most of his enemies. It also has the ability to Supress nanomachines... along the elbow part of the arm. A signal emitts from the tip of the elbow like a sonar. Making most Nano weaponry completly useless. Keyome's arm can shape shift into 3 unknown weapons. He doesn’t know what they are.... nor if they exist in the first place. So this Information is Unknown. Keyome's arm is will over the worth of 200,000,000,000 Tanz. During Ark 2. Keyome Tasanagi's arm's had been giving an upgrade. On the forearm Dr.Hideo added a synthesizer that process a generic coating of the human flesh over Keyomes arms. Making them look, feel, and even TASTE rea. The coating would fool the human eye and even cause powerful magnetic currents to dissipate from there connection of his arms. Due to the flesh coating being so thick. Golden Fist 'Golden Fist' Keyomes Automailarms are indestructable to say the least, but also very destructable.It can easily be noted that keyomes arms are morse so weapons. Unlike normal Chi users/Hadou users, Keyome does not have flesh where his arms would be instead a very powerful mechanical structure that allows his chi to easily pass throughout his limbs to create monsterous results.After Channeling the Chi within his arms to a hightened state of augemented strength and power Keyome's arms, or arm will brim a bright golden color. Make note it only glows golden due to the massive amount of heat that it produces with the chi flourishing within the arms. With his Thunderous Boxing Technique, and this new form of power Keyome later on named it 'Golden fist style'. It harness the Dark Hadou within his body into both of his arms for the full power.At its first level, The Golden Fist simply forms a golden tint to his arms more or so like an aura Keeping its orginal 'human' textures and skin tone. By punching the ground with " Golden Fist" and channeling "Chi" energy into it, Keyome can generate a small fissure of energy that stretches for about a dozen or so meters, which in turn unleashes a powerful force sufficient to easily launch several humans into the air and away from Keyome. 'Golden Strike' The first and weakest of the "Strikes" that Keyome later on made names for this Golden Fist stage. His Arm would burst with a brimming gold aura( Make note it only glows golden due to the massive amount of heat that it produces with the chi flourishing within the arms.) Keyome begins to slide across the ground and pivot repeatedly in order to either maintain or increase momentum, before thrusting his fist at the target and unleashing a powerful wave of force. Keyome before was capable of to collapsing an entire office building by striking its top surface with Golden Strike. Using Keyomes Push Blast Technique he's able to emit a force of his chi out of his back to propel himself out at fercious speeds to build momentum to deliever the blow. He uses this method with all of the Strike attacks. 'Golden Power Strike' The second of the Strikes that Keyome can use in this stage. Functions the same as the first one, except that it causes a minor steam to burst from the top of his 'shoulder blade'which signifies in an increase in firepower. Keyome is capable of destroying the massive Battle suits used by the Armada which he did during the 6 month time skip when he went with his Dog Army team and had to battle a Armada battle power unit which were condesned of one of the most powerful metals in the known world and standing the height of 35 feet in the air. (likely approaching cityblock-busting, given the quantity of reinforced steel present). Keyomes Tasanagi's Golden power strike can dent Vibranium if struck from a good enough distance. 'Oblitherating Golden Strike' The third and strongest of the Strikes that Keyome can use in this stage. Functions the same as Golden Strike and Golden Power strike except that the arm does completly turn chrome gold and red streaks of lightning appear as an odd desigen( It signigies the Dark Hadou trying its hardest to combust out of the arm, if it were a normal human arm, it would blow up instantly if tried any of these techniques, but due to keyomes Industractable arms he's more than able to contain it for these attacks.) that gets destroyed and the firepower is further increased: this is the attack that ranks Keyome at cityblock-busting power, capable of wiping out hundreds of thousands cubic meters worth of rock in energy collisions with force of impact. If Keyome used this techinque on someone, there bodies could combust on impact. Keyome can only use this technique 1 before his bodies chi is completly depleted. Metals within the arms REFERENCES *Adamantium is a very dense, artificial, iron-based alloy that is virtually indestructible. A sufficient amount is capable of surviving multiple nuclear explosions with no damage. A pure blade of Adamantium is capable of cutting almost any known substance, with the known exceptions of Adamantium itself and Captain America's shield. The ability to slice completely through a substance with an Adamantium blade depends upon the amount of force being exerted and the density of the material in question. adamantium, its degree of density, makes a very thick metal capable of drilling with greater effectiveness than the Vibranium. True AdamantiumThis is the attempt at recreation of Proto-Adamantium. This is the Adamantium which is also used in Wolverine. It is nearly as strong/durable, but unlike Proto Adamantium Primary is possible to be reproduced. Only beings with Godlike powers (such as Odinforce Thor) can manipulate Primary Adamantium. Otherwise, it is completely indestructible to all forms of attack. Being this strong, it is very rare and expensive to create/manipulate and is top secret in the US government, though it has shared it with some of their "allies". Once liquid Adamantium cools and hardens, it can never be manipulated again. Sex Male Relationship Is Divorced to Isabel Nakayama Allies/ Enemies 'Allies' *Soramaru Clan- Brother clan *Kirei Yuri RETIRED- Old Friend, Dead. *Neko Takaichi RETIRED- Old Friend, Dead. *Wakahisa Clan- Brother/Sister Clan *Asami Takahashi- Old Aniki. *ChiTori Clan- Kagemaru Ally/ Sister clan *Hajime Nagakura RETIRED- Old Best Friend, Dead *Alex Stone- Loyal Secretary. *Donnie Yun- Mutual friend, Brother clan memeber *Tetsu Ryoji- Mutual friend *Nakayama Isabel- Girlfriend, sister clan member *Yanazuka Ginsukei- Good Friend, Clan Brother, Loyal Aniki 'Enemies' *Thomas Flint- The Antagonist of Ark 3, *Tanaban- The Antagonist of Ark 2 *Venetrix Flint-Henchmen and wife of Thomas Flint *Drankin- ?? *Titan Force *Donnie Yun- Mutual Enemy *Tetsu Ryoji- Mutual Enemy *KPD *The President *The Chairmen of the KPD *The Mayor of Kasaihana city Inner Energy type Dark Hadou The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. Hadou abilites 'Pusshu Bakufū ( Push blast)' At more powerful levels, Ones Chi or Hadou has the ability to create a telekinetic impulse via the power put into it, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air-not unlike the blast of an archaic 'pipe bomb'-that would impact a target with enough force to knock it over, launch it into the air, or even (particularly in the case of fragile materials such as ceramics) shatter it into pieces. The greater the user's Chi ability control, the larger the pressure differential, and thus the stronger the effect and the heavier the target. With practice, a skilled Chi user could increase the range and arc of the blast without lowering the average kinetic energy, creating a blanketed wave instead of a focused impulse. Truly gifted practitioners could generate a concussive blast that would radiate from them for dozens of meters in all directions, detonating with the Hadou of a conventional explosive. The user is able to form compressed explosions as a striaght punch of pressureized air to be projected out or thrown. When the highly moving pressurizd air comes into contact with a target, the air is released with force, from sudden gusts to hurricane force winds. With training, the user could be able to detonate the bombs at will or have several orbit the user.. this only works if the user is far away from there target by 50 feet or more. The longer the feet the faster and more potent of explsion radius. *Able to send this various waves and blast. *Can only use 3-4 blast a post anything over voided *Warning! If Keyome begans to charge this technique, depnding on how many post he has it, will determine just how powerful said force will be for the attack. Perks (7) 'Extreme Fighter' *The ability to be as deadly as a vastly superior force. An advanced version of Enhanced Combat. May be the end result of Combat Empowerment.This ability allows its users to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. Users of this ability are a terror on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with near supernatural finesse. This ability can manifest various ways but is usually the result of extreme martial skill. Users of this ability are as deadly at range as they are in close quarters.The ability to have a superior combat prowess than normal members of your species, with no superhuman degree. Even though this ability is not classified as 'superhuman'; this ability is a Sub-Power of overly enhanced human states. This power allows the user to have greater fighting skills than professional combatants (e.g. martial artists, boxers, wrestlers, UFC fighters etc). In addition to this, On the other hand, users are capable of mastering combat skills or weapons in days or months, even though for a normal member, it would take years to perfect. *'Last Stand Empowerment': The ability to spontaneously manifest the above power in suicidal situations. Almost always results in the users death, though not before amassing a significant body count. Users who do survive its use may develop the permanent version. *'Inverse Ninja Law': The ability to become more powerful as the odds are stacked against you. However the opposite is also true. This may be exploited by genre-savvy opponents. Not necessarily unique to ninjas, see here for more details. 'Enhanced Stamina' *The ability to have highly developed musculature that generate less fatigue toxins than the musclelature of most other humans, enabling them to gain greater endurance. A sub-power of Peak Human State. *Peak users of this ability are enabled to run for so many hours (maybe days) and not lose breath. Additionally, they can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue. 'Enhanced Strength' *The ability to be stronger than normal humans; even though their capabilities are not classified as 'superhuman'. This is a sub-power of Peak Human State but not completly *Users are capable of lifting double one's own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing only up to 900lbs level, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc without even using his Chi to its full state. Although with his Chi Keyome can lift up to 1,100lbs by himself now. 'Abnormal Longevity' *The ability to age slower than normal members of your species, though not to a superhuman degree. A sub-power of Peak Human State. *Individuals with this ability are at the peak of human conditioning. For this very reason, they age slower than normal members of their species due to having extremely healthy cells, without any superhuman degree. In addition, this would activate when the user is in his/her young-adult years and they'd look twenty-years younger. In Captain America's state, even though he was frozen in the ice for nearly seventy-years, Steve still had the vitality and appearance of a man in his physical prime. If one were to "super-charge" this ability, then the user would achieve the superhuman version of this ability (the user could gain immortality if the augmentation is powerful enough). Finally, the user could live up to hundred-ten years since this ability is at enhanced level. 'Enhanced Speed' *The ability to be faster than average humans; even though this ability is not classified as 'superhuman'. This is a sub-power of Peak Human State. *Users can run up to 60 miles per hour; with this sort of speed, one could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions. Additionally, the user's speed is at the highest limit of human potential, making their speed near-superhuman. 'Master Strategist' *This ability enables Keyome to be capable of creating strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent. Keyome is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in not just in battle but any other activity that involves cunning intellect.E.g Strategic games. Over the years its been seen and noted just how smart Keyome is, Beating Thomas Flint ina Game of witts, who was known to be a super intelligent man. Also, Winning the whole Kasaihana city over, Defeating Danchou alone with his own self made plan, and out smarting alot of enemies who attempt to take him down. Keyome has become very analytical and can understand or anticipate the enemies moves with ease just by observing. Onigami Keyome ( Metahuman State) When Keyome taps into His Oni, The Oni/Demon Known as Okami. Once keyome decided to stop fighting him and just controlling the beast within only will he be able to d this. Giving into Okami's embrace and merging with him to become one. With this, Keyome gains all of Okami's fighting ability but only for a short time. For any Oni when using the full extent of the Onigami State it causes them to shorten there life span by every moment. This ability alows the user to do feats on a superhuman level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieve by any method of training. (( With this state it put Keyomes in the Meta-Human Scale. Allowing him to have to 15 perks. 'For this transfomation.)) 'Physical Characteristics #Pure white hair similar to the Anti, or Orginal Oni mode #The wings go,making him lose his ability to fly, but he grow 6 tails out of his back #his body mass goes leaner and defined #eyes glow a bright blue #a set of ears grow the top of his head which are also white 'Chaotic Speed' In the Onigami Form, Keyome is able to move swiftly as a heightned speed to the point that he himself can move far faster than the average member of his Species. This power is not without any ill effects however, as it can strain the body, Keyome may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel including friction and inertia. His speed is pushed extremly high for example he is able to avoid linear attacks such as bullets and lasers by simply quickly positioning himselvef away from the path of the attack before it is fired. Due to Keyome being the manifestation of Okami in mortal form. He can perform a burst of speed that allows the him to move so fast it appears as if he has teleported. In most cases Keyome is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface he may stop on.This makes it highly difficult to use, for the movement would be so fast he cannot be seen. For the movement is so fast all he'd be unable to see anything of the world except one big blur.. This technique is commonly used to dodge projectiles, move behind enemies, and show off speed. It can also be used to get away from a fight. In this case it may cause the user to appear as if they are teleporting short distances away every second or so rather than moving at a constant high speed away from a fight. 'Okami's Essenece' Onigami Okami, the god of lightning and Thunder ( or so they say the Thunder part). For Centuries Okami has been known to use his overwhelming eletric techniques to take down his enemies. When Keyome Tasanagi pushes his body to the limits and calls forth the power of Okami to help him, utmatley giving into his Oni's embrace. He is able to use some of the abilites that Okami, AKA his lightning. This ability can manipulate electricity/lightning that exists above the earth's atmosphere. Due to the anti-gravity environment, the electricity takes on unusual form. Meaning yes, keyome could strike someon from anywhere with this technique in a fight but only ''ONCE PER BATTLE SITUATION. ''His control over lightning is powerful in this state. Though it consist of different properties than normal lightning. This Technique may have a variety of effects, like healing and an enhanced physique. The Lightning itself comes out with a red and black tint. A mystical form of electricity, which, due to it's mystic nature and properties, is able to ignore the limitations and weaknesses of normal lightning. It not only discharges energy, it shocks and destroys everything it touches.With this ability he can control powerful bolts of cosmic energy with it inflicting a tremendous force on the mind of its attacker. With the lightning ability withing Okami. It boost Keyomes body to the hegithened of 'Metahuman' Attributes. 'Feral Beast' In Onigami state Keyome loses all sense of humanity and goes berserk, making him ominous and evil. His physical capabilities (strength, speed, and healing) increase drastically, allowing Him to deal out devastating attacks while shrugging off horrific injuries with only one goal to defeat their enemy. With Keyomes blinding speed, and powerful enhanced physical states in this state, he can create/use attacks that cannot be blocked, though they can be reduced or deflected by certain forms of defenses.Though it is not dependent on physical factors like strength, but is instead based on the Oni's raw power itself. With this this ability he is able to tap into primal, unstoppable rage that allows him to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that he wouldn't in his normal state.Keyomes mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, he comes much more animal. 'Oni Abilites' *Oni Physiology'' Keyomes Personality Calm and collected, yet when pushed his temper may snap at any moment. Keyome has grown abit more mature being the age of 21 now. He'll always help someone when he can and his once crude behavior with cursing someone out has now been replaced with speaking in methapors ( unless he's drunk or pissed off.) Keyome no longer belives in murder after taking in the relligon of Buddhism, yet he will contradict himself and kill someone if he feels they are a plague. *The Plague: Keyome has grown to think of people as this name that are harmfull beings or hurtfull people to society. He calls them the sickness and is strickly hell bent on cleaning the world of its sickness. Keyome has made his men do things that the KPD wont do... making his men go out and patrol through the cities on there own, whipping out there on juustice. He often sends his men out on missions to get rid of the pleague. *The Cure: The cure, is what he refers to the people who are good, or better yet those that are trying to make a living, or better yet just trying to get by. Keyome know's that this is rather judgmental of people but he'll label people as this in his own way of cleansing the city of its 'Sickness.' Ark 1 During Ark 1 Keyome Tasanagi was labeled as a terrorist and also had his clan completely eradicated. Due to this he was forced to grow up and take full control on regaining his clans honor. His egotistical ways died off when he came to the realization of his ways and that his actions were indeed putting those he cared for, lives in danger. Keyome lost his arms during this Ark and also seemed to build a love interest though he would deny it, more than likely claiming it as a business deal more than a love interest to hide himself from the blows of a broken heart. He was still very much so hotheaded within this Ark but he grew to be more tactical and also to think before he leaped, where he had failed at doing before. ACCOMPLISHMENTS *He battled awhole Yakuza known as the Soramaru Alone. *Snuck himself inside of the KPD as an officer *Regained the lost honor of his clan. ARK 2 During this Ark, Keyome has grown quite a bit. Due to the events that have happened with Ark 1. Once able to fully defeat Danchou and bring his plans to a stop ( Or so he thinks.) He made a deal with Natasha's father, seeing that he is an Ambassador of Russia and the Leader of the Russian mob. He gave keyome the power to rebuild his clan and quickly he left back to Russia. Keyome now has over 50,000 men at his disposal and the money to fully rebuild the clan to its full glory. He has calmed and he isn’t afraid to let his men die to get a point across. Very tactical he has grown to be very cold to his enemies at this point, yet he seems to be letting off against her everlasting Nemesis "Society". Keyome also was suffering from the crude break up with Natasha later on during the Ark, which pushed him hard into the direction of "Love hurts" Kind of attitude. During this Ark Keyome put himself right into the fray of a wilderness battle during the GMAF's where he fought and battled his way through the top of the ranks of other fighers in order to get to the man known as Tanaban. A well known Dictator over China. He and a few others all took this man on at the end, defeating him and ultimately foiling his plans. ACCOMPLISHMENTS *Defeating the Armada *Defeating all plans from the Dictator Tanaban ARK 3 Keyome has toned into a young fine warrior throughout the course of Ark 2, and now with a new light among things he’s starting to see that hating people isn’t the way he needs to go. Hating society as a whole not so much, but maybe strongly disliking the people that corrupt it. Keyome at this point has sworn to keep Kasaihana city safe with his “New reason to fight.”( Thanks to Donnie Yun's talk at the end of Ark 2) He no longer cares for trivial things, like fame, rarely even sex now. Keyome has grown to the point of training his Chi on a daily and simply giving back to the community with the money he’s gotten over the GMAF ( Even though last years did not meet an ultimate successes.) Keyome Tasanagi has learned to let go of his everlasting hate towards Danchou, starting to realize that he himself only wanted to fix the world in his own light much similar to the way that Keyome is wanting to do now. As for now, Tasanagi is still the head of the Kagemaru clan… yet the words that Tanaban (The Dictator, Antagonist of Ark 2.) Said to him, has him really and truly on edge… What new threats are in the depths of Kasaihana city…? And how many years exactly will it be before these dark forces come? Only time will tell. Keyome has grown to learn that his best friend Hajime more than likely isn’t coming back. Thus to this he is starting to let go of that feeling of missing closure. Forgiving him for abandoning him, and also leaving his fiancée behind (Isabelle). He hopes one day to talk to him man to man. And see just exactly what was going on to make him disapper from his friends and family. During this Ark Keyome also had to face one of his most devastating foes as of yet a man by the name of Thomas Flint, an Ex Governement Anti Terrorist agent. Making keyome play a game of chess and wits against this mystery man. ACCOMPLISHMENTS *Defeated Thomas Flint and foiled his plans with the help of others. *Gained and formed his Milita army known as the Maru-Jieitai. An elit class of Soliders funded and created by the Kagemaru Clan. Ark4 During this Ark, The Kagemaru clan had led themselves up high over in ranks over the 6 months after putting Thomas Flint behind bars. Soon they pushed there Clan all through the world as hired guns for differnt countries forcing there clan to gain a massive amount of money after wards. Keyome and the rest of his comrades began to notice the ever growing threat of all of these high political figures from across the world, attempting to take over Kasaihana city, and ulitmately the world in some sick thrive of domination and purging, keyome had learned this after facing Thomas Flint In Ark3 who often spoke of Extermination from humans, and doing some form of Geneocide to make a perfect race. Keyomes Secretary Alex Stone was the first to pick this up and with her a plan was formed and made though it hasnt been stated as of YET just what this plan was. Keyome defeated Donie Yun in a short battle, ulimately killing him though he never wanted too. Throughout this Ark Keyome had gained some kind of Alliance with the cities mayor but then ulitmately getting him killed after finding out that the man was corrupt, but the mayors death was apart of the plans all along. After killing the mayor and then forcing the city into martial law, keyome Tasanagi had full control over Kasaihana city for a small amount of time, his Maru Jietai soliders staioned all throughout the city he seemed untoucheable for a few months, and he was. Tetsu Ryoji the Ace Cop, took it upon himself to make this stop. He stood up against keyome and his doings and then threatned to place the Government on Keyomes deeds, stating to tell them of the male breaking the laws of the US Constitution. Keyome didnt say it, but he did acknoledge it yet he did know the male was right. After some time, someone had attemtped to break into one of the Maru Jeitai builidings a big stand down hapened, and with it. Keyomes led Secretary had lost her life in an explosion during all of the commotion leaving Keyome, and the rest of the Kagemaru in distress. Accomplishments *Keyome gained himself another relationship. *He became Mayor *He placed the city under martial law *Sadily, this is not an Accomplishment but, Keyomes Secretary Alex Stone, lost her life. Background He was born within the District 1 area. His Father was working for the old leader of the Kagemaru's and seems as though they were on a big mission to sabotage some other rival clan. Sadly they failed, leaving Keyome's mother alone to face the face of her child not having a father anymore. Keyome's father was brutally murdered in combat during a gun fight a bit off in distrct 2 when he was only 12 years old. They say his body was stashed off in some trash heap and sent off to the Lower city of Old New york. Four years later, and now 16 years old Keyome then became your local street urchin. Fighting with kids for money almost everyday he got pretty well known for his ability to knock people out with a few quick sweep kicks and a clean straight punch to the temple. An old Yakuza member from the Soramaru clan began to place bets on him every week and could easily earn 300,000 Tanz off of the kid easy. This brought alot of attention to the young boy, and soon he was called Mad Dogg in the streets of his old Home town in District 1 our of respect. He soon brought Keyome over to the new Kagemaru leader and he remebered keyome off the bat, stating that " You have your fathers big ass nose." and immeditatly made him the clans Courier boy out of sheer respect of the young boys veteran father. When he was 16 almost 15, his mother made sure to sign him up for the GMAF to represent the Kagemaru clan in the junior d ivision. Keyome managed to win almost every fight when it came down to stand up fights but wasn’t really successful when it came down to fighting submissioners. Near the finals keyome was met with a man known as ‘Blake Pharaohs’ a Jiu-jitsu master and Kick-boxer from Brazil. He and keyome battled for what seemed like hours until Blake managed to get keyome into an arm bar almost to the point of snapping in two. In a last minute effort keyome lifted the boy’s body into the air and slammed him into the ground 4 times with his arm alone off sheer will power and strength while still locked up tightly in the arm bar. Keyome was still beaten though, Blake had managed to dislocate Keyome’s left knee with a cheap booting strike to the knee. Knocking keyome out of the tournament right when he was about to goto his last rounds. He won 3rd place for his junior division swearing to get revenge on Blake the next time that he saw him and swore that'd he never take a crushing defeat like that again. Keyome began to fight quite often, alot more than he needed to actually. He'd goto school with Black eyes, and broken ribs, and bandages on him to hid whatever ever new scars he had. He also did his fair share of running from the cops just to show his worth and color's to the Yakuza Kagemaru clan. The Kagemaru at the time were small time, they were known but no where near as famous as they are tody. Keyome's father was of Japense decent while his mother an African American. She was a fighter and taught keyome American boxing, Muy thai and Karate. She also made sure that he finshed high school. Once he graduated, keyome had been promoted to the Yakuza Rank of 2nd in commant or better known as Aniki, one of the highest level's of a Yakuza rank and only at the age of 17. After only 4 months of being an Aniki, keyome and the Chairmen of the Kagemaru had tooken the time to take a ride through the South side of District 2, near an entrance way into District 3. When suddenly they were surrounded by KPD vehicles. Keyome and the old Yakuza stepped out slowly to ask the officers what was the problem, and then they begun... The officers began there attack. It is unknown to this day why they did what they did but keyome and the Chairmen didnt back down. They returned fire in a blazing gun fight, Fighting to there last breathes keyome was shot in the arm and he passed out. When he woke the chairmen was dead in a pool of blood breathing heavily, fighting for his will to live. Keyome scurried over to the man, grasping his hand as he held onto it. The chairmen smirked at Keyome and told him. " Have the heart... of a Dog. The Fire Flower Dawns over... with 4 Red Pedals..." Confused as to what he meant, Keyome didnt get a chance to ask him, the man soon drifted off into his own forever slumber, dying with a smile on his face and a tear running down his cheek. After court cases among court cases the others in the clan finally came to the agreement that the Kagemaru clan was small, and it didnt have anyone to take control over it after the last Chairmen. At this current time, the Kagemaru clan had been looked at as Joke, even to the Soramaru clan memebers. A chairmen from an unknown clan vouched for keyome becoming the new chairmen. Claming that he "Likes how the lil rascals fucks people up." Keyome sat there with his arms crossed eying the men in the room with him. They were laughing, making a joke out of him. Out of everything his father stood for, over everything that his Chairmen stood for. And with that, Keyome was then made Chairmen of the Kagemaru Clan at the age... of 18 ARK 1~. Theme Song *"Quit Being Weak..." *"I'm Keyome Tasanagi" ROLE-PLAY SELECTION ARK 1 *Ark1 Episode 1 The Dragon vs The Wolf *Ark1 Episode 2 The corrupt *Ark1 Episode 3 Broken bonds *Ark1 Episode 4 Blinded eyes *Ark1 Episode 5 A Yakuza's way *Ark 1 Episode 7 Recontruction *Ark1 Episode 8 The Beauty Of Difference *Ark 1 Episode 9 The Lion Vs the Wolf *Ark 1 Episode 12 - "A meeting... or two." *Ark 1 Episode 13 Lions and Dogs *Ark1 Episode 14 Reunited: "Kirei-chan" and "Matsuo-kun" *Ark 1 Episode 16 Invariability. The Wolf and the Viper *Ark 1 Episode 17 Supercilious *Ark 1 Episode 18 Radiant Covenant *Ark 1 Episode 20 ARK 1 FINAL ARK 2 *Ark 2 Episode 5: Similar Pains *Ark 2 Episode 6: The Metting Between The Lion and The Wolf Mutual Agreements *Ark 2 Episode 7: So What Is Bad To You? *Ark 2 Episodes 8: Heated Confrontation A God, The Snow, and The Tiger *Ark 2 Episode 9: Explosive *Ark 2 Episode 10: Fuckin Plasma? *Ark 2 Episode 11: The First Step To War *Ark 2 Episode 13: The Wolf and the White Tiger *Ark 2 Episode 14: Ignorance Is Bliss *Ark 2 Episode 15: Stand Off *Ark 2 Episode 16: Hear No Evil, See No Evil, Yin and Yang *Ark 2 Episode 18: Double Agents (( WARNING..XXX )) *Ark 2 Episdoe 20: The Reaper of Crushing. *Ark 2 Episode 21: When Darkness Consumes. Lend..a Hand! *Ark 2 Episode 22: "Simply Because You Understand.." *Ark 2 Episode 24: Limit Breaker. Keyome vs Oni *Ark 2 Episode 25: GMAF Survival Conquest Addition Part 2 *Ark 2 Episode 26: GMAF Surivial Conquest Addition Part 3 *Ark 2 Episode 27: GMAF Survival Conquest Addition Part 4 *Ark 2 Episode 29: GMAF Survivor Conquest Addition Part 5 *Ark 2 Episode 30: GMAF Survivor Conquest Addition Part 7 *Ark 2 Episode 32: GMAF Finals Part Part 2 (Tag Team Match) *Ark 2 Episode 33: GMAF Finals Part 2 ( Cop vs Wolf ) *Ark 2 Episode 34: Final Man vs A God ARK 3 *Ark 3 Episode 3: Rap Battles and Being Bored *Ark 3 Episode 4: Hunting below Zero.. *Ark 3 Episode 5: I Wont Be So Weak Net Time *Ark 3 Episode 12: Shocking Pay Back *Ark 3 Episode 13: Making A Truce *Ark 3Episode 15: 2 For 25 oz's? *Ark 3 Episode 16: Kagemaru forever... *Ark 3 Episode 18: Im Not A Bully *Ark 3 Episode 23: A Date Or A Meeting... *Ark 3 Episode 27: Odd Discovery *Ark 3 Epsiode 29: The Catalyst *Ark 3 Episode 31: The Egale vs The Boar *Ark 3 Episode 33: First Day Babysitting *Ark 3 Episode 35: Tribal Attractions... *Ark 3 Episode 36: The Flint Of The Fire *Ark 3 Episode 37: Master Splinter Sewer Rats *Ark 3 Episode 39: Battle below The Waters, The Return Of the Tin Man *Ark 3 Episode 40: Supercop vs The Oni Slayer *Ark 3 Episode 41: Investigations Of Void *Ark 3 Episode 42: Illusions A Granger *Ark 3 Episode 43: 12 steps ahead of you FINAL ARK 4 *Ark 4 Episode 1: Chronometricphobia Part 1 *Ark 4 Episode 3: Welcome To The Kagemaru Clan *Ark 4 Episode 4: The Light To The Darkness *Ark 4 Episode 9: The Wet Dog and The Pig *Ark 4 Episode 10: Drop It Like Its Hot The Court Room of Trolls *Ark 4 Episode 13: Teach Me to Bare My Fangs Part 1 *Ark 4 Episode 16: Evil Hands *Ark 4 Episode 18: Teach me to bare my fangs Part 3 *Ark 4 Episode 20: Phase One: Martial Law *Ark 4: Episode 22: I Don't Like Surprises *Ark 4 Episode 24: Phase Two, Domination *Ark4 Episode 29: Sit Down's *Ark 4 Episode 31: Harder Than Stone *Ark 4 Episode 33 FINAL: Bleeding Hearts Ark 5''' Statbook/Rap Sheet APPROVED BY Chairmen Tasanagi http://i1308.photobucket.com/albums/s620/IzzyDaPada/PadaApproved2_zps5c44a1db.png Category:Kagemaru Category:CHAIRMEN Category:Yakuza Category:Oni Category:Tasanagi Blood lines Category:The big 3 Category:RPC Category:Chairmen Category:Tasanagi family Category:Onihoruda Category:Saikō akuma Category:Dead